


A Broken Addiction

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: Wilson lost four patients in one day. He's utterly exhausted. Yet somehow after ten minutes in his office he's got all the the energy in the world. House surely needs to investegate.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. The First Hit

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU some men have a gene which gives them the ability to get pregnant.
> 
> This story is based off of a roleplay between myself and my roleplay partner and friend Chelsea.

It was only a few hours after lunch and Wilson had already lost four of his patients. He was completely exhausted when House asked him for a consult. With bags under his eyes he tried to stay awake however no matter how many cups of coffee he drank if he sat or stood still for too long he would start to fall asleep. 

After doing his consultation for House he announced to the entire room of House and his team “Nobody bother me for at least ten minutes. I don’t care if someone is dying. Don’t even come near my office.”

“Going for a wank? How rude of you not to ask me to help!” House yelled as he watched Wilson leave the conference room. 

“I’m going for a nap!” He yelled back not even caring about House’s antics.

He needed something and what he needed was in his office. He locked his office door behind him and made sure the balcony door was locked as well. After closing all the blinds he decided it was okay to indulge. Wilson took out a jar that was labeled as lotion but instead when opened it contained three small baggies filled with white powder. Licking his finger he dipped it in before coating it in the powder and putting it on his gums. He always put it on his gums in the back so that it would be easier to hide.

After waiting for the drug to kick in he returned his office to its normal state before leaving to work on his clinic hours. Chase was also working on his clinic hours when he signed in and Wilson definitely looked a lot more alert than he was a few minutes ago.

House hobbled his way to the clinic and told the head nurse “Cuddy sent me. I’m going to a spare room to sleep,” not caring that he had patients to treat.

Wilson was already in a room with a patient when Chase saw his boss go into the spare room. Worried about his fellow doctor he decided to talk to House about what he noticed about Wilson’s demeanor. “Wilson lost four of his patients today?” Chase knew House didn’t keep up with what patients Wilson loses.

“Explains why he was acting so odd,” House mentioned even though he made no effort to check on him as he laid back on the examination table to take a nap.

“He’s working in the clinic right now and he’s acting like someone just gave him the best orgasm he’s had in a long time. That or he just pumped himself full of adrenaline.” Chase crossed his arms knowing House wasn’t the greatest at observing his best friends needs.

“And? What do you want me to do about it?” But then House sighed knowing that he didn’t need Wilson going through another rough patch. “Fine. I’ll check in on him later okay?”

“I just expect you to have sex during work not him.” Was all Chase said before leasing the room and went back to his own clinic duty.

When Wilson finished with his first patient he went to the desk and started talking to one of the nurses.

“It was just an ear infection. She was a new mom and obviously just worried. So who’s next?” Wilson sounded like he was full of energy and like he hadn’t lost four of his patients.

If anyone looked closely they would be able to tell that his pupils have dilated, despite the harsh hospital lights, and he kept using his tongue to massage the spot where he had put the cocaine.

When House went into the room that Wilson was in as he was waiting for his next patient Wilson didn’t feel like dealing with him. “What do you need now?” All he wanted to do was get his work done.

“Ow. Came to check on you after hearing about your patients today and that’s the welcome I get?” House said trying to hide the genuine flinch at the harsh tone Wilson used with him.

“You never check up on me after hearing about the fact that I had patients die.” Wilson practically growled as he was starting to get pissed off. He was keeping his eye contact with him to a minimum so that House wouldn’t notice how his eyes were practically black from how dilated they were.

“I do when you lose four in a day. Do you think I’m that big of a prick?” 

“Yes.” Even though he tried to stop himself he couldn’t stop running his tongue along the part of his gums that tingled as there were still remnants of the powder on them. He knew that doing it would cause his cheek to bulge out slightly but he couldn’t help himself.

House grabbed Wilson’s cheek softly before looking him in the eye and asking him seriously “Are you high?”.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Wilson react when House questions him about his drug use?

“No.” Of course he would deny it. “Why would you think I’m high?”

“Because I know you better than anyone and you never call me a prick when I’m not being one. Even when I am one you don’t.” Even though House acted like he didn’t care most of the time he really did care about some people.

“Well maybe I’ve come to my senses.” Not only was Wilson frustrated he wasn’t thinking about his actions as clearly as he should have as he started to look House in the eye which gave House more evidence against him. 

“You don’t mean that. I’m taking you home, before Cuddy sees you like this.” Even though House stated it as a fact Wilson was not going to let that happen.

“No, you’re not. I’m fine. If you haven’t noticed I’m still managing to get my work done.” At that moment Wilson’s pager went off telling him he had another patient who was slipping when he glanced at it. “I have another patient on the verge of dying. I’m going to go and do my job like you should be doing.” 

However before he was able to leave House spoke again. “And if you make a mistake and lose this patient because you were stupid to take coke on the job? Then what?”

Since he had already stood up and went to the door to leave instead of turning around and looking at him he simply put his forehead against the door and laughed. “Sometimes you really are an unobservant prick. I’ve been doing this for years and you never noticed. If you really think I’m a danger to my patients you can go fucking tell Cuddy.” 

“You’ve never gave me a reason to suspect it.” 

“So what are you gonna do about it? I don’t care about your drug habits. So why should you care about mine?” Which was all Wilson said before he left to go check on his patient. He knew that if House did tell Cuddy that he would most likely lose his job as well as his medical license but he really didn’t care at that second.


End file.
